Caught Writing Fanfiction in Potions
by Sexysaxist
Summary: Hermione gets caught writing fanfiction in potions but her punishment doesn't work exactly as intended


Disclaimer: I barely own the clothes on my back, how the heck could I own anything else. But if I did, Draco would be mine and Nick would never wear clothes. EVER  
  
Authors note: This is a Harry Potter one hit wonder fic with Hermione and whoever the reader wants her to be with. There is just a splash of CSI, since that is my favorite show. I wrote this in about 45 minutes while I was in the exact state Hermione is described in in this story. Enough from me. Enjoy and R/R This is not Beta'd at all, I just knocked it out on the computer in 20 minutes.  
  
It was uncharacteristically hot today. Winder had clung to Hogwarts, but just for today spring sneezed on the school. It was sunny and hot outside. The birds were singing, the bugs were buzzing. It was a beautiful day in the middle of March and Hermione was stuck in the dungeons. Normally she loved Potions, despite her disgust with her teacher and other classmates. Today though, class was crawling by slower than molasses in wintertime. The one lone window at the top of the wall above Snape's desk taunted her with its sunny view of the lawn. She was bored out of her mind. Bored beyond sleep, beyond squirminess, beyond whispering or passing notes, beyond studying. She was so bored she was drooling. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the window.  
  
Given that Hermione was far too creative for her own good, she slipped another piece of parchment out and placed it under her notes. Her mother, God bless her, had just sent her season 3 of CSI, shipped from America. She was seeing shows before they aired in the UK and she loved it. Hermione gave into her worst habit, her ultimate vice, writing fanfiction. She wrote when she should be studying or sleeping, but this was the first time she'd indulged in class  
  
Snape was still talking, and every now and then she'd flip back and jot down some notes, but her imagination was reeling, her pen flew over the paper almost faster than she could control. An hour passed while Snape droned on and a story sprung to life in secret. Hermione discovered she'd acquired several "sneaky skills" by osmosis from Harry and Draco, because she was sitting in the second row, dead center of class, right in front of Snape. It should have been obvious by how much she was writing that she wasn't taking notes. But given his extreme love of busting Gryffindor for anything and everything under the sun, he must not have noticed, else he would have ripped into her ages ago.  
  
Her imagination was really on warp speed, her hand barely able to keep up when Snape stopped the class early and honed in on her. Ha, busted after all. Go figure  
  
"Writing love letters Ms. Granger?"  
  
"No Professor." Well not quite anyways.  
  
"Well then you won't mind reading that aloud will you?" Well yeah actually she would, because it was such a rough draft in her worst shorthand chicken scratch, but it was a good story if she did say so herself. Snape snatched away her story and sneered down at the paper.  
  
"Practicing Hieroglyphics?" He took away her notes, and pulled out one of her completed essays and charmed her chicken scratch to match.  
  
"Shall I read this aloud or would the class rather hear Draco?" Hermione's face split into a huge grin. She was going to love this. Snape was looking at her waiting for a response.  
  
"Whatever your preference Sir." She said in an Oh-SO-Innocent voice. Snape raised his eyebrows and handed the paper to Draco. Draco shot her a suspicious glare and took the sheet. He read the first few lines. Hermione's grin was positively blinding when she saw him blush. Ooooh this was going to be fun.  
  
"Get on with it Draco, what does Hermione find more interesting than Potions?" Draco swallowed hard and started reading aloud.  
  
Hermione had written an incredibly racy, steamy, graphically hot sex scene between her two favorite characters Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle. She desperately stifled a massive attack of the giggles as Draco's deep voice brought her literary pornography to life. Sweat started to dot Snape's forehead and lip. When Draco reached the orgasm, Snape, along with everybody else in the class was flushed and fanning themselves. Poor Draco was embarrassed as hell. He read the last line and dropped the paper as though it burned him. Probably did, the contents were certainly hot enough.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for...." Pansy of all people shot her hand up.  
  
"Um...Professor?" Snape rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to her.  
  
"Yes Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
"Um, I think everybody would find that more interesting than potions." Hermione was flabbergasted. Snape opened his mouth to say more, but the bell rang and the entire class bolted for the door.  
  
Hermione escaped and made a beeline for her favorite spot under a tree right at the edge of the lake. Screw lunch, she could eat later. Gin would save her something. Hermione flung off her robes and sprawled out on her back. The weather was picture perfect. 740 sunny, huge white fluffy clouds dotted the sky and just enough breeze to keep the bugs at bay. She lost herself cloud gazing.  
  
Some indeterminate amount of time later a shadow fell over her face followed by a whiff of Givenchy pour Homme cologne. She face stretched into another grin as she tipped her head back to see the figure standing over her. His muscular frame was a dark silhouette against the bright sunlight. Quidditch had been more than kind to him.  
  
"So how about bringing that fantasy of yours to life?"  
  
"You heard about that already?"  
  
"Sweetheart I was there."  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah." She'd forgotten about that.  
  
"So what do you say? Astronomy tower tonight?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." She managed to whisper before her lips were captured in a searing kiss. Oh Lord he was going to do way better than Nick and Sara. She could hardly wait. And with a promise like that she knew the afternoon would crawl by even slower than the morning did. Damn. She shouldn't have written fanfiction in class.  
  
Finis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No sequel to this, it's just a one hit wonder. Stick Hermione with whom ever you like her best. I couldn't make up my mind so I left it open. Please Please Please R/R. I love to hear from you 


End file.
